Form tools are used in machining to cut a particular form or profile into a rotating part as contrasted to traditional single point tools which may be cheaper but require more machining time.
In conventional brazed form tools, a steel blank has a small piece of carbide brazed onto one end as a cutting tool. Such tools, while relatively inexpensive, may be used one time only and not easily sharpened or otherwise renewed. In such products, the shape of the shank and cutting member are generally the same.
In a variation of the conventional form tool called a clamp type form tool, a removable cutting member is clamped to a shank with a small shim between the two parts which serves to protect the shank. The cross section and relief angles presented to the piece being machined are generally the same on all three of the aforementioned parts and the shape is only good for one part, that is, the shape may not be interchanged on such traditional devices.